Un deseo NO deseado
by atadalove
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la realidad es superada por la ficción? Hinata Hyuga había vivido su sueño deseado pero nunca pedido. ¿Qué sucede cuando descubres que la realidad apesta? ¿Te vuelves loco, sucumbes a la tentación de volver a soñar o tratas de hacer realidad tus sueños en la vida real?... /Hinata, Por favor, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo. -Decía Naruto una y otra vez. -Te amo.


**Duelo de deseos Presenta...**

El reto de la semana: **Aniyasha VS Atadalove** enfrentadas en un duelo con un One Shot.

Sé que tenemos uno pendiente, pero después de este se publicará el último capítulo para "Invítame a pecar"

.

Hola mis queridos lectores y amantes al Naruhina. (Los quiero por ser Naruhinas) Les informo que Aniyasha Nee-san está devuelta y como fiesta de bienvenida se ha celebrado una fiesta de perversión, luego salió una idea genial por parte de ella lo que causó el nacimiento de este Duelo de deseos.

Estará basado en el Tsukuyomi Infinito que lanzó Madara y nos enfocamos en el sueño de Hinata. Hasta ahora no he visto fic (terminados) que se enfoquen en esa parte del manga y espero que nosotras seamos las primeras e impulsoras de nuevas ideas.

Bueno...

¡A lo nuestro!

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia MÍA. **Dí no al plagio.**

**Advertencias:** mundo Ninja alterno casi sin modificación.  
Sueño irreal.  
Posible pérdida de cordura de Hinata. o tal vez no.  
PD: Algunas faltas ortográficas hicieron un Jutsu de ocultación muy fuerte.

...

Les invito a ser parte del Club en Facebook: **Irresistible Naranja** y **Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

También pertenezco a: **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina  
**

Donde recién se hace un reto. Entren y sean parte.

* * *

**. **

**Un deseo No deseado**

**.**

_¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser cuando la realidad es superada por la ficción?_

_._

_._

.

El Tsukuyomi Infinito había sido lanzado. Su luz era tan potente que todo lo atravesaba y había paralizado a todos en el campo de batalla. Una enorme raíz del gran árbol salió extendiéndose desde la tierra y con su corteza envolvió a todos en un sueño dándole el deseo de sus corazones.

Todos estaban conscientes de que le pasaban pero no podían hacer nada. No podían moverse ni hablar. Sólo miraban la luz y aterrorizados eran envueltos. Hinata había tratado de resistirse con un único pensamiento en mente, Naruto. Había cerrado los ojos, había tratado de evitar el resplandor, pero esa cosa traspasaba todo y ella había caído bajo la técnica de Madara.

_¿Cómo escapar?_

No había camino posible una vez que era atrapada. La corteza del árbol empezó a envolverla y ella entró en pánico. La sentía moverse rápido por sobre sus pies y cintura hasta llegar a su cara. Ya nada podía hacer. ¡Nada!

-_No puedo moverme. ¡Naruto-Kun!_

Y la oscuridad la envolvió.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

-¡¿Qué le pasa Sakura-chan?!

-Está teniendo una pesadilla. -Sakura le inyectó algo al suero mientras Naruto la agarraba para que no se cayera. -Ha estado así desde hace unas semanas. -Dijo y se tranquilizó cuando ella se dejó de mover.

Naruto la soló y volvió a su asiento cerca de la cama. Sakura empezó a escribir en su historial clínico los sucesos de la tarde.

Había estado así desde el ataque de pain. Su herida había sanado pero su mente no. Había caído en un estado de sueño, como si viviera una vida en su mente y fuera incapaz de despertar. Naruto había estado con ella desde que se recuperó y cada día la visitaba.

-Naruto, me voy. Tengo otros pacientes que atender.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Ok. -Sakura caminó a la salida y antes de salir miró a Naruto. Al parecer él por fin veía a Hinata o al menos la empezaba a ver. No podría decir que estaba enamorado, pero si que le gustaba. Miró el expediente de su siguiente paciente y sonrió. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke. Cerró la puerta al salir.

Naruto miraba a Hinata. No había despertado en días y eso empezaba a preocuparlo. Tomó su mano y esperó que eso le ayudare a despertar. Sakura le había dicho que ella se tranquilizaba cuando él le hablaba y que mostraba una considerable mejora.

-Hinata. -Empezó a hablarle. -Recupérate. Te necesitamos. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Yo estoy preocupado por ti.

Esperó, pero como sucedía siempre, nada pasó.

_Ella tal vez no despierte cuando le hables, pero sí la tranquiliza. _

Eso le había dicho Sakura. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Un parpadeo. Otro más y otro más. No sabía donde estaba pero todo estaba con demasiada luz. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran y trató de moverse. Reconoció que estaba en una habitación de hospital y a juzgar por el amanecer, era muy temprano.

Seguramente la guerra había acabado. ¿Habrían derrotado a Madara mientras estaban esclavizados? Ella no notó nada y ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba la guerra como un mal sueño. _Una pesadilla._

Se sentó en la cama y notó que en su mano había algo. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien le agarraba la mano mientras dormía sentado cerca de la cama y con la cabeza en el colchón. La luz hacía que su pelo brille un poco. Le reconocería donde fuera.

-¿Naruto-kun?

_¿Qué hacía él sosteniendo su mano y en una habitación de hospital con ella?_

Tal vez estaba soñando sin darse cuenta.

Se acercó para tocarlo. Tal vez él sea una ilusión. Pero no lo era. Su pelo estaba suave al tacto y podía sentir calor saliendo de él. En definitiva no estaba soñando. Ningún sueño había sido tan real. Siguió acariciándole y él abrió los ojos chocando con los de ella. Se paralizó. Su mirada era hermosa y muy azul en las mañanas.

-¿Hinata? -Parecía no creer lo que veía. -¡Hinata, despertaste 'ttebayo! -De pronto él se había lanzado a abrazarla y ella no entendía nada.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Hinata. Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. No despertabas y gritabas en medio de alguna pesadilla. No sabíamos cuando despertarías...

Hinata recibía la información como podía. Naruto la abrazaba y hablaba muy rápido. Apenas le seguía.

-No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de ese modo Hinata. Pain casi te mata. -Dijo él y eso la desconcertó. ¿Él estaba preocupado por... Pain? Es decir, ¿Qué hay de Madara? ¿La guerra?

-Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo derrotaron a Madara?

Naruto se apartó de ella y la miró. Ella parecía hablar enserio y no había tartamudeado como siempre lo hacía. Algo le decía que no estaba totalmente curada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hinata?. A Madara lo mató el primer Hokage, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé, pero en la guerra él revivió y casi nos mata.

-¿Guerra?

-Sí, guerra. ¿No lo recuerdas? Teníamos que protegerte porque Madara quería al Biju en tu interior. Te estábamos protegiendo y Neji murió en batalla y muchas personas más. Incluso las naciones se aliaron para pelear en contra de Madara. Todo por ti.

Naruto la veía extrañado. Como si viera un fantasma. Ella hablaba de guerras y un Madara. ¿Neji muerto? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había vivido ella en los últimos días?

-Hinata... Nada de lo que dices pasó en realidad.

-¿Qué?... Pero... pero...

Ella parecía muy confundida, así que trató de explicarle lo sucedido.

-Hinata. Pain te golpeó fuerte. Trataste de salvarme y saliste gravemente herida. Pude derrotarlo y él deshizo los daños mortales, pero... Tú no despertabas. Hasta ahora, claro.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿y la guerra?

-Hinata.

-Los padres de Shikamaru, chouji e Ino murieron ahí.

-Hinata.

-Madara estaba por esclavizar al mundo bajo un Jutsu y tú y Sasuke estaban peleando juntos para detenerlo.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Ella lo miró dejando el parloteo. Naruto se sentó en la cama y tomó su rostro en sus manos haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. -Hinata, nada de lo que dices pasó. Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo y gritando. Al parecer vivías una pesadilla y veo que era peor de lo que pensábamos. Nadie ha muerto en guerra porque nunca pasó.

-¿Una... pesadilla?

-Si.

-¿Madara no declaró la guerra?

-No.

-¿Neji nii-san sigue... con vida?

-Así es. Todo lo que viviste después de Pain fue una pesadilla.

-Una... pesadilla. -Dijo aún sorprendida. Le era difícil creer eso pero era Naruto quien se lo decía y parecía convencido de eso. Lo que significaba que debía ser verdad. Pero sobre todo, su mirada no mentía. Él le decía la verdad.

Se revisó y no tenía ninguna herida, pero sí una cicatriz en un costado. Escuchó a Naruto suspirar.

-Sakura-chan dijo que te iba a quedar cicatriz.

Hinata pasó un dedo por la marca. Si lo pensaba bien era verdad. Había sido como una pesadilla. Muertes en todos lados, sus compañeros cayendo. Terror a cada segundo y después de lo que pasó con Pain sólo recordaba sucesos como si hubieran sido un sueño. Un mal sueño. Sonrió aliviada.

La puerta se abrió y un ramo de Orquídeas se hizo ver.

-Disculpa Naruto... Vine a ver a Hinat... -Se cayó al verla despierta. Hinata empezó a derramar lágrimas al verlo. Neji estaba vivo y de pie frente a ella. ¡Estaba vivo!

-¡Neji nii-san! -Exclamó y como pudo se paró y caminó hacia él con al ayuda de Naruto. Neji fue a su encuentro algo extrañado y la recibió en un abrazo. Miró a Naruto desconcertado pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. -¡Me alegra tanto verte Nii-san!

-Eh... Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Hinata lo miró a la cara y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encuentro mejor que nunca! -Volvió a sollozar -Me alegro que haya sido sólo un sueño. -Miró a Naruto -Gracias a Dios que sólo fue un sueño.

Estaba aliviada. Todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla y no quería volver a vivirla.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Hace una semana le habían dado de alta. Dormir en su habitación jamás había sido tan cómodo como las noches anteriores. Había disfrutado cada segundo en su cama como nunca antes. Incluso se había levantado tarde y ella nunca había hecho eso.

Su padre y hermana se mostraban más cariñosos y no sólo con ella. Todo el clan se mostraba más amable con todos. Cuando ella había preguntado le habían dicho que ella les había inspirado al lanzarse a salvar a Naruto aún sabiendo que no iba a ganar contra su oponente. Ella se había sentido muy alagada por eso y alegre. Era reconocida en su clan.

Ahora estaba entrenando. No importaba que aún tenía que recuperarse, no iba a descuidarse. Todavía podía haber anuncio de guerra y quería estar lista. No iba a permitir que sus compañeros muriesen en su guardia. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí en todo.

Después de un buen rato entrenando, se sentó a comer algo que había traído. Estaba agotada y hambrienta. Pero rato después, cuando estaba terminando de comer, vio un pequeño sapo naranja con negro acercarse con un papel y una rosa en su... ¿Boca?

Escuchó al pequeño sapo croar y lo vio dejar el papel y la rosa frente a ella y lo escuchó croar otra vez. Tomó la rosa junto al papel y el sapo se desvaneció en humo.

_Espero que te sientas mejor, Hinata. No te esfuerces mucho. Recuerda que lo que te dijo Sakura-chan.  
¿Sabes? __He estado pensando en muchas cosas mientras he estado de misión en estos días.  
Quiero agradecerte muchas cosas que has hecho por mi.  
Me gustaría invitarte esta noche a un lugar.  
¿Aceptarías acompañarme, Hinata?_

_Naturo U.  
PD: Usa una Jukata._

Hinata se sonrojó. Naruto jamás la había invitado a un lugar por medio de cartas. ¡Jamás! Tomó la rosa y la olió. Era la primera vez que le daba una rosa. ¿Naruto la invitaba y le daba rosas? ¿No era eso... cortejo? ¿Estaría él...?

-No... no puede ser posible. No pudo haberse enamorado de mí así de repente. -Dijo y volvió a leer la nota. Se sonrojó completamente ante la idea de estar con él en la noche. -Naruto-kun. -Susurró completamente ida y abrazando la nota.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

La noche llegó y ella estaba lista. Tenía una Jukata azul con muchas flores. Se había recogido el pelo y sólo faltaba que Naruto llegara. No le había dicho la hora pero desde que se ocultó el sol se empezó a preparar.

Escuchó el timbre y como pudo bajó a recibirlo. Intuía que era él.

Naruto estaba en la entrada cuando ella abrió la puerta. También tenía una Jukata puesta. Estaba sonriendo y ella, contagiada, también sonrió. Él le tendió su mano.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Hinata? -La sonrisa que le dio fue como un destello para Hinata. Lo veía muy hermoso.

-Sí, Naruto-kun.

Tomó su mano y salieron.

Jamás creyó vivir para ver el día en el que Naruto le invitara a salir o ver sus manos unidas de esa forma tan íntima.

_Esta noche podría se la mejor noche de su vida junto a él._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

-Es hermoso. -Dijo al ver el lago que se extendía frente a ella. Habían camino un poco lejos de la aldea a través del monumento Hokage. Ella nunca había estado por estos lados. Pero la vista era hermosa. Las estrellas, Luciérnagas, Las flores flotando en el lago... todo era perfecto. -Naruto-kun. Esto es hermoso.

-Sí, lo es. -Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Hinata cerrar los ojos y respirar completamente en paz. Le habían dicho que ella ahora era más abierta y segura, y era ahora que veía la verdad en esas palabras.

Hinata se veía más... madura. Estaba floreciendo y se convertía en una hermosa flor.

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentirse observada y vio que era Naruto quien le miraba. Se sonrojó. Naruto era bello de cerca. Sus ojos eran de un tono diferente en la oscuridad al igual que su pelo. Pero lo que lo hacía más bello era la forma en la que le miraba y esa sonrisa media asomada que mostraba.

-G-Gracias, por traerme. -Dijo ella y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-No sólo te traje para que veas esto, Hinata. -Ella alzó la mirada y Naruto se acercó. -También tengo que darte las gracias. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

Hinata sintió como que ya había vivido estos momentos, pero los ojos de Naruto no le dejaron pensar en otra cosa que no sea en esos momentos y ya. Por fin sentía que aquel deseo que nunca pidió se cumplía.

Era como si Naruto supiera lo que había en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos cuando Naruto le acarició la mejilla y luego sintió los brazos de Naruto en su cintura.

_Todos sus sueños se harán realidad y no habrá más dolor._

Abrió los ojos al recordar que Obito y Madara habían dicho algo sobre que sus sueños se cumplirían, pero al fijarse en la sonrisa de Naruto desechó esa idea. Él le había dicho que nunca hubo guerra y que sólo había tenido pesadillas.

Lo abrazó y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

No iba a dudar de él. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Los días pasaron y Hinata se había reintegrado totalmente a sus funciones como ninja. Sus entrenamientos habían mejorado con su equipo al igual que sus ánimos. Siempre que ella veía a Naruto se sonrojaba pero ya no apartaba la mirada y él le sonreía. Sus amigos le molestaban siempre que Naruto se acercaba.

-Mejor vamos a comer. Tengo hambre. -Dijo Kiba. El equipo estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea.

-Yo también tengo hambre. -Dijo Shino.

-Si. -Dijo Hinata.

-¡Nee viejo! ¡Dame tu mejor porción de Ramen 'ttebayo! Vengo hambriento de mi misión. -Escucharon a Naruto gritar. Los tres fijaron su vista a unos puestos más adelante y vieron a Naruto, o lo que se podía ver, sentado en el puesto de Ichiraku's Ramen. Se dirigieron para allá a comer también.

-¡Hey Naruto! -Lo saludó Kiba al entrar, seguido por Shino.

-¡Kiba! ¡Shino!

-Hola N-Naruto-kun.

-¡Hinata! -Ella había entrado con la mirada un poco gacha y sonrojada. -¡Hey! ¿Qué haces Kiba? -Gritó cuando Kiba tomó un asiento a su derecha.

-Me siento, ¿Eres ciego, Baka?

-¡Claro que no, Baka! Quítate de ahí. Es el asiento de Hinata. -Eso sorprendió un poco a Kiba, pero decidió molestarlo.

-No.

-¡Tú...!

-Naruto-kun descuida. Hay más asientos. -Dijo Hinata para impedir la pelea entre ellos. Naruto se calmó y como vio que Shino se sentaba al lado de Kiba, le ofreció a Hinata sentarse al otro lado de él.

-Pide lo que quieras Hinata. ¡Yo invito 'ttebayo!

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Naruto! -Dijo Kiba con cara de felicidad. Naruto lo miró con cara de malicia.

-A ti no. ¡Baka!

-¡¿Por qué no nos invitar a nosotros?! -Kiba se puso de pie decidido a pelear con Naruto.

-¡Porque no me da la gana, cara de perro! -También se puso de pie

-¡Eres un...!

Y así siguieron hasta que les trajeron sus porciones. Hinata había estado riendo por las ocurrencias de ellos dos y Shino sólo comía su Ramen en tranquilidad y sin hacerse notar.

Ya para el atardecer de ese mismo día, Hinata estaba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía el rostro y la ropa sucias y se notaba muy cansada. Su equipo ya se había ido y ella se había quedado a descanzar. Mañana tenía un misión y Naruto iba a estar presente. Iba a poder estar más tiempo con él.

Horas después se encaminaba a su casa. Caminaba lento mientras veía todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo podía sentir que había algo en su interior que no estaba feliz o... Lleno. Era como si le faltase algo y estaba segura de que no le faltaba nada.

Fijó su mirada en un Naruto un poco cabizbajo parado en medio de la calle. Se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Naruto-kun? -Él la miró y suavizó el rostro.

-Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede? -Él suspiró y caminó hacia un banco que estaba cerca. Hizo que Hinata le siguiera y se sentara con él.

-Sasuke... Tiene que permanecer en prisión. -Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero Hinata dejó que él se siguiera explicando. -No piensan liberarlo hasta que vean que no será un peligro. Su celda está cubierta de sellos y a mi no me dejan acercarme a menos de dos metros de su celda.

-_Naruto-kun._ -Pensó. No le gustaba verlo así de desanimado. -Estoy segura que verán lo que ves en él muy pronto. -Alzó la mano a su mejilla e hizo que él le mirara. -Tienes el poder de cambiar a las personas y sé que no te darás por vencido tan fácil. Eres de los que no se rinden. Yo creo en ti.

Naruto se quedó viéndola un poco sorprendido. Después cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Hinata en su mejilla. Sonrió.

-Me sorprendes, Hinata. -Ella pareció un poco desconcertada. -Siempre sabes qué decir y cómo animarme cuando lo necesito. No sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida. -La vio sonrojarse. -Gracias. -Ella sonrió y Naruto apretó su mano que aún estaba en su mejilla. -Espero que no te molestes Hinata, pero me temo que seré impulsivo.

-No me molesta tu impulsividad. Es parte de tu carácter. Parte de lo que eres. -Dijo. Pero no imaginó lo que Naruto iba a hacer hasta que lo hizo. Todo tiempo se paralizó al sentir como él la besaba y en su corazón sintió un impacto. Correspondió como pudo y se relajó

-No quiero que te apartes de mi lado, Hinata. -Dijo Naruto al separarse. -Te estas convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí. Nunca me dejes, Hinata.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan sincera que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar. Asintió varias veces y sonrió para sus adentros.

Puso su cabeza en el hombro de él y Naruto pasó un brazo por su cintura.

Su vida ya estaba completa.

_Pero inexplicablemente podía sentir que algo faltaba._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Dos meses pasaron y Naruto se encargó de que todos supieran lo de él con Hinata. Ante todos eran una pareja oficial y ante todos ellos eran una pareja amorosa. Se les podía ver tomados de la mano en las calles o en un parque. Naruto se mostraba posesivo y cuando ella estaba cerca se le podía ver un cambio en su humor.

Hinata, cada vez que despertaba, encontraba una flor en su cama o en su mesa de noche. Tenía fotos de ella y Naruto juntos en diferentes citas y misiones.

-Mi vida es perfecta. -Dijo al llegar a su habitación después de estar con su equipo y ver que había un pequeño peluche zorro en su cama con una flor al lado. Lo tomó y lo abrazó.

-Espero que quieras abrazarme a mi también 'ttebayo. -Dijo Naruto desde la ventana sorprendiéndola. Él entró a su habitación. -Hola.

-Hola.

Naruto la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Vine a buscarte porque la Hokague nos quiere ver. -Dijo él al separarse un poco.

-Me cambio y nos vamos, ¿Si?

-Te espero. -Ella esperó a que él se fuera pero no lo hizo.

-Eh, Naruto-kun. Tengo que cambiarme.

-Lo sé. -Él sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

-N-Necesito que tú t-te vayas.

-¿Por qué? no quiero irme. He estado tres días de misión y antes de eso tú estaba dos. Tenemos casi una semana sin vernos Hinata.

-P-Pero... tengo que cambiarme. -Susurró. Naruto sonrió ante el sonrojo y nerviosismo de ella.

-Ya te he visto en traje de baño, Hinata. -Dijo y pegó la frente con la de ella. -Memoricé tu cuerpo, el tamaño de tus pechos, la cintura y caderas. Incluso sé donde se encuentra ese lunar que tienes en el glúteo derecho. -Sonrió con malicia. -Ése que de seguro ni sabes que existe porque es imposible que lo veas por ti misma. -Ella se sonrojó a tal punto que sentía que le salían humo por las orejas. Algo le había dicho que Naruto era un pervertido. Algo se le tenía que pegar de su padrino.

-N-Naruto-kun. -Dijo con dificultad y Naruto la besó con ganas contenidas.

Para él estar con Hinata ha sido una experiencia iluminadora. Había descubierto las ventajas de tener a alguien que se preocupara por él y muchas veces, _cuando regresaba a su casa después de entrenar_, se encontraba con una mesa llena de comida de diferentes platos y una nota de Hinata. Hace unas semanas le había dado a Hinata la una llave de su apartamento y empezaba a creer que había sido la mejor de las decisiones que haya tomado. Hinata era fabulosa.

Por otro lado, Hinata estaba sorprendida con Naruto. Había mostrado con ella cierto cariño que no conocía. Era muy detallista y considerado. Había descubierto su lado romántico y más de su lado infantil. Cuando Naruto se separó de ella y le sonrió, pensó que esa sonrisa debía estar prohibida y bendita ella por verla cada día. Cada vez más amaba al rubio que tenía por Novio.

-Ve y cámbiate. Te esperaré a fuera. -Dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

Hinata sonrió como loca enamorada. Su familia era amable, su padre se enorgullecía de ella, ya no era tan tímida y retraída y sobre todo eso... Naruto era su novio. Nada podría mejorar eso.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Ya estaban regresando. La misión que les fue asignada había sido muy fácil de cumplir. La Hokage la había asignado con el equipo Siete ya que Neji estaba de misión y necesitaban el Byakugan. Capturar a los bandidos que agredieron al señor feudal había sido fácil.

-Hinata, has mejorado mucho. -Dijo Sakura al terminar de poner la tienda. Aún estaban a un día de volver a la aldea.

-Gracias Sakura-san, tú también has mejorado. Tienes una fuerza increíble. -Dijo ella y justo en ese momento Naruto llegó con leña para el fuego.

-Odio hacer fuego a la antigua. -Se quejó. -Si Sasuke estuviera aquí lo usaríamos como encendedor.

-¡Shannarro! -Gritó Sakura y lo golpeó. -Sasuke-kun no es ningún encendedor y ya verás como pronto será reintegrado. Además, tú puedes hacer fuego, ¿O no?

-¡No tengo Jutsus como esos! ¡Soy del tipo aire 'ttebayo!

-Igual no te quejes. ¡Toma! -Le lanzó un pequeño encendedor.

-Oh, Genial Sakura-chan.

-Contigo como compañero, un ninja siempre es precavido. -Dijo y le sacó la lengua como burla. Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Sakura-chan, eres mala 'ttebayo. No como mi Hina-chan ella es... -Paró de hablar cuando al voltear vio que ella estaba como si la hubieran herido.

-¡Hinata! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo y se apresuraron a verla. Ella estaba tendida en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad mientras se agarraba el pecho. Sakura veía como poco a poco ella perdía color poniéndose pálida. Empezó a analizarla.

-¡Naruto, esto es grave!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Su chakra... Está desapareciendo muy rápido. -Dijo. Cuando la había analizado se había aterrorizado de lo rápido que perdía el chakra, como si le estuvieran drenando. -¡No puedo detener el proceso!

-Debes hacer algo Sakura-chan. Hinata no puede irse así.

-Lo intento. Lo intento.

-¿Es un jutsu o algún veneno?

-No, lo que es raro. Su chakra simplemente la abandona.

Naruto experimento el terror al entender el significado de esas palabras. Trató de ayudar a Sakura con su chakra pero de nada servía.

Hinata escuchaba y veía el intento de ambos por salvarla y ella no podía entender por qué se había sentido así tan de repente. Se había asegurado de no ser herida o caer en alguna trampa del enemigo. Había sido muy cuidadosa, entonces ¿Por qué...? Sakura usaba su jutsu de curación y Naruto estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Se sorprendió al verle llorar. ¿Acaso ella estaba muriendo ya? ¡No podía! No ahora que era feliz con Naruto a su lado.

-Hinata-chan. Por favor lucha. -Le rogó él.

-Naruto. -Susurró ella pero apenas podía hablar y empezaba a nublarse su visión.

-¡Lucha, Hinata! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No me dejes Hinata! -Él sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y sus lágrimas le caían en la mejilla de ella. -Hinata, Por favor, no me dejes. No me dejes. -Decía una y otra vez. -Quédate conmigo. Te amo.

-N-Naruto-kun... yo..

-Hinata, quédate conmigo.

-Te... a... mo.

Lo último que ella vio fue el rostro de Naruto cubierto de lágrimas pidiéndole quedarse a su lado y luego todo fue oscuridad.

_Era injusto que justo cuando empezabas a ver tus sueños realizarse y avanzando, la vida decida cortarte las alas._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

La oscuridad le rodeaba por todas partes y no sabía donde estaba. Podía sentir que su cabeza le explotaba y se sentía muy débil. Estaba como de pie y recostada en algo, no podía abrir los ojos pero estaba consciente. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando intentó moverse sintió que algo muy duro la agarraba por todas partes, como si le envolviera. Sintió que se caía y rato después sintió como era sostenida y puesta en horizontal sobre alguna superficie.

Escuchaba voces pero se oían lejanas al igual que algunos gritos. No entendía nada. ¿Naruto y Sakura la había salvado?

Pronto empezó a sentir el aire en su rostro seguido por su nombre. ¡Esa era la voz de Naruto! ¡Sí la salvaron! Estaba feliz de estar con vida. Pronto se sintió libre de lo que sea que la sostenía y respiró fuertemente. Aún se sentía débil pero intentó abrir los ojos. Poco a poco empezó a abrirlos y vio que era de madrugada. El sol parecía querer levantarse.

Se desconcertó ante el panorama pues, pensó que estaría en el bosque junto a Naruto y Sakura, pero en vez de eso parecía que estaba en algún campo de batalla. Naruto estaba a su lado todo sucio, herido y con una apariencia diferente.

Él se alegró al verla despertar.

-Hinata. ¡Estás bien 'ttebayo! -Exclamó. Pero ella no entendía bien por qué él se veía diferente a la última vez que le vio y por qué estaba tan herido.

-¿D-Dón...de es...toy? -Dijo con una voz muy áspera. Su garganta le dolía un poco y la sentía seca. -¿Qué... Pasó?

Vio a Naruto sonreír un poco.

-Ganamos Hinata. Hemos ganado la Guerra. -Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Gue...rra? -Tragó varias veces para quitarse la resequedad. -¿Guerra dices?

-Sí. Hemos ganado. -Dijo alegre pero se fijó en la expresión de horror de Hinata. Ella miró a todos lados fijándose en todo alrededor y en las personas que estaban cerca de ella y Naruto. Algo no andaba bien. -¿Qué pasa?

-No. -La escuchó susurrar. Él no lograba a entender. -No puede ser cierto. -Estaba tan débil que no podía alzar la voz. Naruto vio como las lágrimas se hacían presentes y, al igual que los que estaban alrededor, se asustó de eso. En definitiva, algo no andaba bien con Hinata.

-¿Hinata?

-¡Esta realidad es una pesadilla! -Dijo de pronto alterando a Naruto y a los presentes.

Ella sentía mucho dolor al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había "vivido" había sido producto del Jutsu de Madara. Había estado en un mundo perfecto donde Naruto y ella caminaban al lado del otro y su familia era mejor. No se había dado cuenta de que todo era demasiado bueno para ser real, ni siquiera lo dudó. Pero ahora, rodeada por personas heridas y escombros de la guerra, recordó que había personas que murieron. Personas importantes para ella y sus amigos.

-¡Es una pesadilla! -Dijo entre llantos. -Neji... compañeros... Es una pesadilla.

-Hinata. -Susurró Sakura al verla llorar en los brazos de Naruto. De todos los que habían despertados ella era la más afectada. A algunos tuvieron que matarlos ya que habían sido absorbidos y estaban convertidos en zetzus blancos. Otros estaban muy débiles. Hinata era una de ellos, pero era la más afectada emocionalmente.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Dos meses habían pasado y los aldeanos aún celebraban el fin de la guerra. Reconocían a Naruto y Sasuke como héroes de guerra, en especial a Naruto ya que Sasuke aún tenía un camino por delante para ser reconocido por todos.

Muchos de los heridos aún estaba en el hospital y otros ya habían sido de alta. Eran pocos los que quedaban y entre ellos estaba Hinata. Naruto se encargaba de visitarla casi a diario y siempre que lo hacía ella estaba durmiendo, algo que lo preocupaba pues, Hinata no era de las que se quedaran en la cama todo el día y mucho menos por tantos días seguidos.

Hoy había ido después de comer y la había encontrado bajo un genjutsu. Sakura y Kurenai estaban junto a ella con la mirada triste.

-¿Le pasó algo malo a Hinata, Sakura-chan? -Preguntó cuando entró al cuarto. Kurenai se sentó después de saludarlo y Sakura se acercó a él.

-Tuvimos que hacerle un genjutsu. Ya no podíamos sedarla más.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Naruto, Hinata... Ella... -No sabía cómo explicarle la situación de Hinata a Naruto. Era delicada y triste. Suspiró.

-Sakura-chan, dime qué le pasa a Hinata 'ttebayo. -Exigió. Había escuchado por otros que Hinata no hablaba ni trataba de comunicarse, y para lo único que habría la boca era para decir "Dormir". Estaba realmente preocupado de que le haya pasado mientras estaba atrapada en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Kurenai se acercó.

-Hinata no ha querido probar bocado, Naruto. -Dijo llamando la atención de ambos. -Hace un momento Sakura, Ino y yo intentamos que comiera. -Señaló la comida que estaba en una pequeña mesa. Estaba sin tocar. -Lo único que ha querido es dormir y obligarla a comer no sirve de nada. -Suspiró triste. -Ha perdido sentido de la vida. Sólo quiere estar entre sus sueños. -Vio como Naruto miraba a Hinata. -Ella se ha echado a morir.

Naruto no dijo nada y se acercó a Hinata. Estaba inconsciente por el Genjutsu y Naruto podía ver lo mucho que ha cambiado desde el fin de la guerra. Ha perdido peso, se ve demacrada y sin vida. Casi como un zombi y su mirada carecía de brillo.

_Esta no era la Hinata que siempre le apoyaba._

_Esta no era la Hinata que en la guerra no dejó que él cayera._

-Naruto... -Sakura se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. -Kurenai, Ino y yo averiguamos la razón del por qué Hinata está así. -Él pareció interesado.

-¿Qué saben?

-El Tsukuyomi Infinito le dio su sueño más anhelado. Según por lo que averigüe, ellos tuvieron sueños donde sus deseos no deseados y guardados en sus corazones eran hechos realidad. Todos coincidieron en eso. Dijeron que se sentía muy real y que la guerra sólo era vista como una mala pesadilla. -Naruto escuchó con atención cada palabra y miró a Hinata. Sakura prosiguió. -Ino entró en su mente y vio como Hinata revivía una y otra vez algunas escenas donde Neji estaba vivo y su clan se trataban con una extrema amabilidad. En especial su padre.

-Pero su clan está cambiando...

-Así es pero... En realidad su deseo más anhelado había sido otro. -Naruto frunció el ceño. -Naruto, eres más que admiración para Hinata.

El pareció entender por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Yo estaba en su sueño?

-No sólo estabas ahí... eras parte de su vida. Ino dijo que lo que Hinata transmitía era muy fuerte. Tanto que tuvimos que darle un calmante a Ino y darle el día libre.

Y así había sido. Ino no había aguantado los sentimientos de Hinata por un mundo mejor y al lado de la persona que más ama. Se había confundido un poco acerca de la realidad y ficción. El sueño de Hinata había sido más creíble e intenso que todos los demás y eso explicaba su estado actual.

-Entiendo, Sakura-chan. -Dijo Naruto y poco triste. Sabía lo que Sakura le decía o no decía. No sabía qué sueño había tenido Hinata pero entendía que él era el principal ahí y se sentía culpable. Ella sufría y el no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Se sentó a su lado y ajustó una hebra de cabello rebelde tras la oreja.

Kurenai sacó a Sakura para darle espacia a Naruto. Tal vez él le hay entrar en razón y mejore.

-Suerte, Naruto. -Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

Naruto la liberó del genjutsu. Ella parecía desconcertada al verlo pero luego bajó la mirada entristecida.

-Dormir. -dijo ella en un susurro. Naruto tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-La Hinata que yo conozco no dura tanto en la cama. Es una chica madrugadora, demasiado para mi gusto. -Rió un poco pero ella no lo hizo. Naruto suspiró. -Hinata, debes comer. Si sigues así morirás.

Tomó el plato de comida e intentó hacerla comer, pero ella no abrió la boca. Hinata nunca había rehuido de sus atenciones ni negado nada. Sonrió tristemente. Nunca se había sentido tan rechazado como ahora. ¿Su sueño había sido tan bueno que ahora se negaba a vivir la realidad?

-Hinata... Te extraño 'ttebayo. -Dijo casi como súplica. -Eres de las primeras personas que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones, ¡Hasta me has salvado la vida! -Esperó ver alguna reacción pero fue en vano. -Quiero que vuelvas. -Volvió a tomar su mano y vio como Hinata las miraba. Esa era una señal positiva. -Siempre has estado a mi lado y no quiero que me dejes. Vuelve Hinata. No me haré Hokage si la heroína del héroe no le apoya. Quédate conmigo.

Hinata, que había perdido las ganas de vivir en un mundo donde los sueños morían, empezaba a recordar cosas de su vida. y en cada uno de sus cambios Naruto había estado presente. La vez que ella decidió cambiar fue en la pelea con su primo y Naruto estaba ahí apoyándola.

_Quédate conmigo._

Tal vez fuera por esas palabras tan parecidas a las de su sueño o porque era él quien las decía, pero al verlo al rostro empezaba a ver pequeñas diferencias entre el Naruto de su sueño y éste. Como por ejemplo el tono azul de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Su actitud y esa forma especial de hacer que todos lo sigan, pero era ahora que podía ver la diferencia. Era ahora que empezaba a notar lo falso de ese sueño y sobre todo ése Naruto nunca le había dicho que quería ser Hokague ni que necesitaba su apoyo para hacer ese sueño realidad.

_La ficción no había superado la realidad después de todo._

Tenía un sueño que cumplir... junto a él.

-Naru...to-kun. -Dijo con un poco de dificultad. Naruto se sorprendió y puso toda su atención en ella. -Co...mida.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hinata lo veía a los ojos y se notaba un cambio. Volvió a tomar el plato de comida y cuando le dio de comer ella no se apartó, se dejó alimentar y eso él lo disfrutó. Era la primera vez que le daba de comer a una chica y se sentía bien.

Hinata había decidido no darse por vencida. Si seguía queriendo estar en el sueño entonces tanto luchar habría sido en vano y la guerra no habría sido ganada en su totalidad y ahí se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba ella por vencer.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

-Gracias Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. -Dijo Hinata al recibir unos regalos por parte de ellos. Los puso en la mesita y les sirvió un poco de té a ambos.

Había estado recibiendo visitas todo el día. había durado todo un mes más en el hospital recuperándose y desde que le dieron de alta supo que en los próximos días iba a estar ocupada. Kiba no dejaba que se esforzara de más al igual que Shino por órdenes de Sakura que era respaldada por Lady Tsunade. Tenía el permiso de su padre para faltar a los entrenamientos y reuniones del clan.

Pero sobre todo eso, también él la visitaba y conversaba con ella en las tardes, antes y después de haber sido dada de alta.

-Espero que pronto te reintegres Hinata. Es aburrido practicar sólo con Shino.

-Lo mismo digo con Kiba.

-No es aburrido estar Shino-kun. -Rebatió ella. Todos estaban en el patio de su casa disfrutando del té de la tarde.

-No lo defiendas Hinata.

-¡Hinata! -Dijo alguien acercándose.

-¡Genial! Aquí viene el idiota más esperado. -Dijo con sarcasmo. Naruto lo percibió pero le ignoró.

-Hola Hinata. -Dijo al estar cerca de ella. Hinata se sonrojó. Naruto había extrañado esos gestos de ella mientras estaba de misión. Había llegado esta mañana y como le había prometido, pasó por ella. -Espero que no se te haya olvidado.

Ella negó sonrojándose más y Kiba frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

-Una cita/C-Cita. -Dijeron al mismo tiempo causando asombro en Kiba y Shino.

-¡¿Cita?! ¿Desde cuando este idiota tiene Citas? -Eso causó que Naruto lo mirara mal.

-¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú, cara de perro!

-Eres un idiota.

-Mira quien habla.

kiba y él se enfrentaron a un duelo verbal. Shino se acercó a Hinata que se había puesto de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Felicidades Hinata. Has conseguido dar un paso importante para realizar tu sueño. -Le dijo y Hinata sonrió mientras los miraba pelear.

-Gracias Shino-kun.

Y era cierto. Había aprovechado las visitas que él le daba en el hospital para hablar más con él.

Pero él también las había aprovechado. Le gustaba cuando Hinata le apoyaba y si pensaba que ese apoyo estaría con él siempre, no le desagradaba la idea. Al contrario, le hacía mucha ilusión.

Después de todo, ¿Qué era un héroe sin su heroína a su lado.

.

..

**... ... ... Fin... ... ...**

* * *

.

.

¿Ah? ¿Y cómo me quedó? ¿Verdad que raro y genial o sólo raro?

La verdad yo no sé. Siento que le faltó algo, pero bueno. Hice lo que pude. Ahora les toca a ustedes decidir el ganador.

Sus Review me animan y me dan energías para escribir de mi inspiración, sin eso no escribo. No es chantaje... bueno, tal vez si. Pero igual me animan así que... Son gratis, dejen uno y digan qué no les gustó del Shot que les traje.

Recuerden: Review = Escritora feliz = Más historias = Ustedes felices.

**¡Hasta la próxima Naruhineros!**


End file.
